reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasquatch Hunter
The Sasquatch Hunter is a minor character in the Undead Nightmare expansion pack for Red Dead Redemption. He initiates the Stranger side-mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement". History Background A survivor of the undead apocalypse, the nameless Sasquatch hunter appeared to live in the cabin at Tanner's Reach, accompanied by his dog. According to him, he saved Ayauhtéotl from a Sasquatch before meeting John Marston. Events of Undead Nightmare John Marston will come across this man in Tall Trees. He appears to be slightly frightened and is shooting randomly into the trees with his Rolling Block Rifle. He will tell Marston about the Sasquatch roaming in the Tall Trees area and will claim that one has eaten a little girl. He will then task Marston with killing the beasts, claiming that they are a menace to humanity. The man will continue to fire seemingly at random into the forest after that point, and is never seen again after the mission's completion. Quotes Trivia *He appears to have been attacked at one point by some kind of wild animal, due to the scars he bears on his face and his left eye being blinded. Its conceivable he was attacked by a cougar or bear since they're indigenous to the region. *The man shows obvious signs of extreme paranoia, as he mistakenly claims the Sasquatches to be demons and menaces when in fact they will never attack anyone and are proclaimed vegetarian. *The man seemingly has unlimited ammunition, as he will continuously fire off into the wilderness after the player's interaction with him. He also appears to never reload. *He wears an outfit very similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit. *After the cut-scene, his Rolling Block Rifle will be replaced by a Double-barreled Shotgun. **Sometimes the game may glitch and he will still be holding the Rolling Block Rifle, so players may kill him to get the rifle early. *Whilst walking away from the man after the mission starts, it is possible to be shot by him, as he randomly fires his rifle around the cabin. If a preferred mount is also in his path, there is a chance of it being killed by him as well. He also has a tendency to fire up to three shots from his Double-barreled Shotgun. *He looks similar to Jake except for his blinded eye. *Upon reaching 100% game completion for Grand Theft Auto V, a Strangers and Freaks mission will appear for Franklin, in which you have to hunt a Sasquatch. The man who gives you the mission is very similar to the Sasquatch hunter from Red Dead Redemption, with him wearing the same hat, almost identical facial hair, and also has a blinded eye with a scar. The player can sometimes hear the hunter say "Gonna make my grand grand-daddy proud." Assuming that the universes of GTA V and Undead Nightmare are the same, it is possible that the Sasquatch hunter that meets John is the ancestor of the one that meets Franklin. The two characters also share the same voice actor. *The Sasquatch Hunter may be a ghost. Due to the fact that he can see Ayauhtéotl and mysteriously disappear if the player comes back to the cabin. There is also a grave to the left of the cabin which supports this. Related content de:Bigfoot-Jägeres:Cazador del Bigfootfr:Chasseur de Sasquatch Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare